1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vehicle security. Car theft and theft of vehicle contents is virtually impossible to prevent if the thieves are determined, organized and properly equipped to commit the offense.
The invention relates to vehicle security. Car theft and theft of vehicle contents is virtually impossible to prevent if the thieves are determined, organised and properly equipped to commit the offence.
2. Description of Related Art
Statistics establish, however, that most thefts of vehicle contents, particularly radio equipment and the like, are an opportunist act. In the vast majority of cases, entry into the vehicle is gained via the side windows, which are the weak spot on all but very few vehicles. For reasons of safety, whilst front and rear windscreens are reinforced, for example, by laminations, the side windows are composed of more readily fracturable glass to enable ready access in case of an accident.
The invention provides a secondary panel arranged to be placed in a position adjacent to a vehicle window to resist unauthorized entry through the window.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,359 discloses a window shield positionable outside and adjacent a standard glass window of a vehicle.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a secondary panel arranged such that it may be moved from a non-operational position into a security position adjacent a window of a vehicle also having the door lock device, the secondary panel serving to resist unauthorised entry through the window, characterised in that the panel is provided with means to disengage a door lock device so that it cannot be operated until the secondary panel has been returned to the non-operational position.
The panel may comprise a secondary window.
Preferably there is a set of secondary panels (eg secondary windows), one for each side window of the vehicle to be protected.
Preferably the panel is arranged such that it can only come into the aforesaid security position when the vehicle is parked to increase the security of the parked vehicle.
It may only come into position when the vehicle is immobilised.
The panel may be fabricated from thin section robust material.
The material may comprise plastics, for example polycarbonate.
The material may comprise steel.
The material may comprise wire mesh.
The material may comprise reinforced glass.
A combination of materials may be used.
Preferably, the panel has an operating mechanism for placing it in position, which operating mechanism cannot operate when the vehicle is in motion.
The operating mechanism may be key operated and it may be such that it cannot be operated unless the vehicle is stationary and the ignition turned off.
The operating mechanism may be such that it will not operate if the vehicle is involved in an accident, for example by overturning.
The operating mechanism may be such that it can be operated externally as with central vehicle locking systems. It may be such that it will only operate if the vehicle is secure and unoccupied.
The panel may bear a clear printed message, internally and/or externally, to warn of the state of the vehicle.
The operating mechanism may be provided with override means, for example using a code message, allowing the panel to be brought into position should the driver be in a hostile environment. Thus the panel could, for example, be used by women driving at night.
The panel may be made of such a material that when it is in the non-operational position, it provides extra side protection for the vehicle against side impacts. A polycarbonate plastics panel could be particularly useful in this connection.
The door lock device may be disengaged by means of a latch strip.
Alternatively, the centre of a lock barrel may be attached to the secondary panel so that when the secondary panel is in the operating position the lock mechanism is totally disabled. In other words the key is rendered useless until the secondary panel has been returned to the non-operational position.
For example the lock barrel may be moved out of its normal position so that a key or an unauthorised implement such as a screw driver, cannot be inserted into the lock barrel when the secondary panel is in its operating position.
The invention includes a vehicle when fitted with at least one secondary panel according to the invention.
The secondary panel may be mounted internally or externally of the conventional window.